


不在人间：杀生 1

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [14]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Relationships: 江月夜&江燕子
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	不在人间：杀生 1

杀生  
1  
「独角兽出现在北京建国门地铁站当夜，一方面此站慌乱的人民遭遇了踩踏事故，另一方面独角兽本身残忍暴虐的失去安抚的性格也让它造成了一些伤亡。  
但舆论导向与这些人的伤亡恰好相反，在中国大陆可见的社交平台上我们看到，一部分民众认为独角兽美就可以了，白欧泊似的眼睛染血更美；占大多数的来自官方喉舌的发言则赞美着这种天降吉兆，唱着它是当今仁政之代表的赞歌。  
官方报道发出后三天，廊坊库房地下，锁链哗啦作响。研究人员仍然未能找到让它驯服的方法。它被编号为C0251，记录在册作为吉祥物的名字是：如流星。」

如流星，显而易见地，在锁链之中挣扎。为了克制这种挣扎的影响，江燕子和江月夜把链子穿过它的翅膀。一般而言，翅膀的骨头都会是中空的，一种东西，要飞就不能沉重。不重就会相比而言比较脆弱，纵使如此江燕子和江月夜仍然加班了快七十个小时，试了快两百一十种材质，才找到一种能让如流星不再扯断枷锁的材料。  
江燕子道：碳纤维不行？  
江月夜回：碳纤维不行。  
两个人是廊坊库房的收纳员之二，A级收集物一般用不到他们管，但C开头的因为难以被利用，所以得拴着放。  
江燕子道：那用了什么行？  
江月夜回：丝绸。  
江燕子和江月夜老是这样说话。这不是一组双胞胎，但他们反正也越长越像了。在隶属关系上，江月夜归江燕子管，他们受训的时候，得给自己找个结伴的人，之后才不会孤零零死在库房；也因为这个结伴的人，他们不会轻易违抗命令，他们得相似，又不相同，他们必须像底比斯圣军一样永不互相抛弃，也永不互相背叛。他们的名字都是因为他们的关系而后改的。不过有所不同的是，别的同事可能愿意结成情侣关系，或同伴，或炮友，ETC. 明文规定上没有能写明白要他们必须相爱，这也给了仓库看守者们在日常生活中仍然组成异性恋婚姻关系甚至组建家庭的机会；江月夜呢，他更愿意、特别愿意、只愿意做江燕子的狗。他们的隶属和看管、互相帮助的关系建立在一种豢养和统治关系之上。江月夜这样其实就很难找到什么普通工作，也很难成为普通人，但他其实当然，仍然，和这个故事里其他所有人一样普通。江月夜站在被扯断的锁链之间，耳边仍然回荡它们的余响，硕大的仓库房间里丝绸被高悬，他选了黑色。如流星本身足够鲜艳了，布料被浸透之后，湿漉漉的，血渗下去。江月夜坐在地上，抬头看着如流星，表情和他看这世界上所有其他东西和人一样虔诚、依赖、敬畏，他靠着他的管理者的身体，江燕子站在他旁边任他靠着，手指插在他的头发里。  
江燕子总有一些江月夜不真的懂但觉得很美的发言。现在江燕子也抬头看着如流星，他和江月夜都穿着蓝色的工作服，翻领，肩章，他的手在江月夜头发上抚弄，之后去挨着后者热乎的脖子。  
江燕子说：地上的得收拾了，这些断锁。  
江月夜想：我也被它们捆着。  
江月夜就幸福地笑了。  
仓库里似乎总是黑夜。这里面照明用的是一种灯光发白的LED，节能环保，但这让整个仓库看起来总是黑夜。如果你非要问起仓库究竟在哪儿，我会说它在中国图书网仓库的地下，这个图书网其实是个壳子，所以书才那么便宜而且一直没倒闭。我讲的是真话，但你不会信。  
如流星在黑丝绸高悬之后，嘶鸣着。它不敢，不愿，也不甘心。江月夜的表情就跟着一紧：它很疼。江月夜希望它不要死，因为他们赔不起。江燕子看他，道：这儿没月亮。如流星的眼睛里就滚落一些泪水。那些泪水没什么不同的。它会死得很慢。江燕子慢慢道。他说完这些之后就开始给如流星拍照归档，他是唯一一个会在归档的时候会把自己的同伴拍进去的管理员，但反正上级也对他们的关系心知肚明，江月夜瘦削的脊背把蓝色工作服的后背撑得颤抖而且笔直，江燕子清楚他坐在锁链之中的意思。对如流星而言，哪儿都没有月亮，江燕子察觉到。

TBC.


End file.
